


The Way That It Is Right Now

by dazedastrophile



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, That's it, just basically them giving each other heart eyes, these boys are so Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: A glimpse into TK and Carlos' relationship at it's official beginning.For Tarlos Week Day 1: "Are you wearing my hoodie?" + Fluff
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942972
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	The Way That It Is Right Now

Carlos yawned as he stepped into his kitchen, his gaze immediately settling onto the coffee pot in the corner. It would save him from his exhaustion, he knew it would. However, he barely refrained from groaning as he saw that it was indeed empty because he neglected to set the timer. Though maybe he didn’t have to blame himself, a certain green eyed firefighter was also surely to blame. Carlos smiled at the thought, shaking his head. He and TK had only been official for three weeks but that was enough for Carlos to completely fall for him. They had shared a lot of their nights together, talking and getting to know each other further. It had been the best three weeks that Carlos had known for a long time. 

He was just reaching into the cabinet where he kept his coffee when he heard the front door open behind him. He nearly dropped the container as he turned, ready to hide his naked torso from his mother or sister or whoever decided to walk into the door. But Carlos wasn’t met with an intruding family member, but instead TK. He watched as his boyfriend kicked off his shoes and turned around to face him, a tray of coffee in his one hand and a bag in the other. 

“Hey you.” TK said, his own beautiful smile on his lips as he approached Carlos, quickly leaning over to kiss his cheek. Carlos felt warmth spread through him at the simple act of affection. “I brought coffee and some muffins from that cafe you like. Blueberry, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Carlos whispered, amazed that TK had remembered him saying that fact about himself. He watched as TK set the stuff down onto the counter before wrapping his arms around Carlos’ neck, giving him a proper kiss. Carlos melted into it slightly before pulling away. “Aren’t I supposed to be bringing you breakfast? How is TK Strand feeling about his first day back on the job in three weeks, by the way?” 

TK sighed, shrugging. “I’m pretty excited. Although I am sad that I can’t spend all my days with you anymore.” 

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Sap. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here to welcome you with open arms when you get off shift.” 

“I like the sound of that.” TK whispered, poking his finger to the end of Carlos’ nose before turning around towards the tray and bag. “Now, let’s eat before I have to go.” 

Carlos stared at him for a moment, taking him in, unable to stop the smile that slipped onto his lips. TK Strand would never fail to amaze him. He was clean shaven and had done his hair to its perfect standards. He was dressed comfortably in a pair of worn out jeans and - Carlos tilted his head, squinting. There had been something familiar about the hoodie that draped from TK’s torso. It was navy, missing the string, and when Carlos looked; there was a hole near the neckline. 

Carlos cleared his throat. “TK?”

“Yeah?” TK asked without looking up from unwrapping the muffins. 

“ **Are you wearing my hoodie?** ” 

TK’s head shot up, a blush furiously spreading across his cheeks as he stared ahead of him for a moment. Carlos stared at him, almost able to see TK’s brain moving to try and come up with an excuse. Finally when TK turned, Carlos saw clear as day that it was in fact his favourite hoodie. Carlos looked up from it, to TK. 

“Uhhhh,” TK started, holding the syllable as if to stall. “No?” 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, a smirk falling across his lips. “Mhm, sure looks a lot like my hoodie.” 

TK folded his arms across his chest in a sorry attempt to hide the article of clothing, the blush deepening. Carlos started walking towards him, almost feeling the warmth that was radiating off of him. 

TK shook his head, biting his lip to stop a very obvious smile and looked away from Carlos to a point somewhere else in the kitchen. “Must be a coincidence.” 

Carlos nodded. “Oh yeah.” He whispered as he approached TK, putting his hands onto TK’s biceps. “I’m sure it is.” 

After a few moments of silence, TK finally looked back at Carlos, a smile breaking across his face. “Stop staring at me like that, gosh!” He said, gently nudging Carlos. “You look at me like that and I want to tell you all my secrets.” 

Carlos felt proud at that. “Now you know what I had to deal with growing up. That’s my mama’s stare. She gave you that and you were hiding something? You’d sing like a bird. Take note of that when you meet her. You’ll want to tell her the truth about everything. And my sisters - What?” 

TK stared at him in a sort of awe that Carlos couldn’t place. “You want me to meet your mother? Your family?” He asked softly as if it was the biggest surprise that he had ever heard. 

“Of course I do, silly. I mean not right now, but sometime soon. I’ve already told her about you and don’t worry, she already adores you. But we can go as slow as you want, there is no pressure for you to -” 

Carlos’ words were cut off when TK’s body collided with his and Carlos suddenly realised that TK was hugging him. He stood confused, unable to move for only a second before he wrapped his arms around TK’s waist. They stood there, peaceful and content in each other’s arms for a moment before they pulled away, only enough for them to look at each other. 

“What was that for?” Carlos asked. 

“For believing in me and believing in us.” TK said. 

“I will never stop believing in you or what we have.” 

“You’re so incredible, how do I deserve you?” 

“Because you, TK Strand, are very incredible yourself and you deserve everything good in the world. I will always be here to remind you of that.” Carlos whispered, touching his forehead to TK’s. 

“I’m sorry I stole your hoodie, it was warm and smelt like you. It was just begging to be taken.” 

Carlos chuckled. “That’s okay, between you and I, it looks better on you anyways.” 

“I know it does.” TK whispered. 

He shook his head and kissed the tip of TK’s nose. “Okay, let’s eat and then I’ll drive you over to your house and then to work. How does that sound?” 

“Perfect.” TK mumbled. “Everything sounds perfect as long as it’s with you.” 

TK stepped away from Carlos to grab the food and drinks, bringing them over to the table. Carlos couldn’t help the completely overwhelming feeling of happiness wash over him. It had a funny way of sneaking up on him when he was around TK. He knew he would continue to feel it every time that they were together in the days following. This would be a perfect morning among many that awaited them. 

TK was right, Carlos thought. Everything _would be_ perfect as long as they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tarlos week! I am so excited to see everyone's lovely creations! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! It is greatly appreciated. Comments/kudos are always welcomed if you have time to leave one! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Start of Something Good" by Daughtry.


End file.
